This invention relates to instructional systems and more particularly relates to automated systems for sequentially presenting instructions to a student.
Automated devices for presenting instructions to students and for monitoring their responses have been devised in the past. Although these systems have been adequate to teach purely intellectual or abstract reasoning skills, experience has shown that they are inadequate to teach psychomotor skills needed for the trouble-shooting, repair or maintenance of complicated devises, such as electronics equipment. In order to improve psychomotor skills of the type needed to handle electronics equipment, the student must be given the "hands-on" experience of actually working with the equipment. This requirement leads to substantial difficulties if large numbers of students must be trained on large, complex electronics systems. Typically, the systems are not available in sufficient quantity to provide each student with his own piece of equipment and the systems are too valuable, delicate or dangerous to place in the hands of a novice.
In order to overcome these difficulties, the applicants have invented an improved system for teaching a student to evaluate equipment, such as a radio receiver, having a plurality of points normally maintained at predetermined conditions, such as particular DC voltages, by means of a tester, such as a volt-ohm meter (VOM), capable of indicating point conditions sensed by a probe connected to the tester.
In accordance with a principal feature of the invention, the equipment being taught is simulated by inexpensive, nonoperating components. For example, in the case of a radio receiver, the outer case, control knobs and printed circuit boards holding the electrical chassis are provided, but the electronic chassis is omitted. The tester is also simulated. For example, if the tester is a VOM, the outer case, control knobs and indicating meter are provided, but the electronic chassis is omitted.
A test point data storage device, such as a digital memory, stores digital test point condition signals which represent a simulated condition at preselected test points of the simulated equipment, for example, conductors between components and conductors connected to control knobs, indicator lamps and the like. Likewise, probe detection storage means store a digital test point identification signal which represents the test point of the simulated equipment communicated with by the detector of the simulated tester. Instruction means, such as a scope display unit, present instructions and questions to the student.
A data processing device, such as a general purpose digital computer, controls the presentation of the instructions to the student and monitors the student's responsive use of the simulated equipment and tester. For example, in response to a request to place the detector on a particular test point, the data processing means scans the detection storage means to determine which test point, if any, is touched by the detector. The digital test point condition signal corresponding to the touched test point is then obtained from the test point storage device, and a tester indicating signal corresponding to the fetched digital test point condition signal is generated and transmitted to the simulated tester. If the tester simulates a VOM, the display signal causes the needle of the meter in the simulated VOM to indicate a voltage corresponding to the actual voltage which would be encountered in a real piece of equipment, such as a radio receiver, at the test point touched by the detector. In addition, the instruction means, such as the scope display unit, can highlight on the circuit schematic the desired test point location and can outline on the circuit schematic the test point actually touched by the probe. This permits the student to relate the functional electrical operations, illustrated by the circuit schematic, and the actual physical location of the components and test points on the circuit board.
According to another feature of the invention, the test point storage device is capable of storing different test point condition signals for each test point. By use of this technique, the invention can simulate both normal equipment operation and operation while certain components of the equipment have failed. Thus, the student is able to learn trouble-shooting under controlled equipment failure conditions without the necessity for actually placing inoperative components in the equipment.
A system of the foregoing type offers a number of advantages. Since there is a direct electronic link between the data processing means and the simulated equipment and tester, the data processing means can continuously monitor the reaction of the student to any instruction requiring him to use the tester or simulated equipment. The ability of the applicants' system to continually monitor the student's performance and responses makes the system virtually "cheat" proof.
The applicants' system also gives the student hands-on experience which accurately simulates the training received on real pieces of equipment using real testers. However, since the applicants' simulated equipment and testers employ low voltages and current values, there is no danger that either the student or the equipment will be harmed or rendered inoperative by any mistake of the student. This feature offers a substantial cost saving over the use of actual equipment for training purposes. When real equipment is utilized, a mistake by a novice or careless student could destroy or seriously damage the equipment. Such equipment is generally costly and time-consuming to repair, and the training procedure is interrupted until the repair is completed. Furthermore, introduction of faulty components for practice in malfunction diagnosis often causes other components in the operating circuit to be damaged. Then, even if the device continues to operate, the student is precluded from observing properly functioning equipment.
The applicants' invention also increases the safety of the student. Many types of electronic equipment employ high voltages or high currents which are harmful, if not fatal. By using simulated equipment of the type described, the voltage levels are low and undetectable to the touch of the student.
The applicants' system also is adaptable for use by large numbers of students in geographically separated classrooms. However, even when the system is used for such group teaching techniques, each student is free to choose his own instructional sequence and to proceed individually at his own pace through the sequence of instructions.